


Tricked, trapped and tutored by the twin terrors

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: See what happens when the twins prank our two favorite ladies....





	Tricked, trapped and tutored by the twin terrors

Andy walked into the townhouse, carrying the book and dry cleaning. It was still a decent hour and she would be glad to get home early on a Friday night for a change and enjoy a weekend to herself. She dropped the book off in the usual spot on the table with the flowers and was hanging up the dry cleaning when she heard childish giggles.

She looked up and smiled. "I can hear you. What are you up to this time, munchkins?" Andy and the twins had grown closer over the last year and a half and they talked every now and then and she occasionally helped them with their projects and homework.

"Nothing, but mom wants to talk to you," Caroline said.

"Is this another trick again?" Andy asked, turning around to grin at them.

"No, really Andy. She will get mad if you don't come up. Follow us?" Cassidy stated, blinking up at her innocently.

"Okay girls, but you know another stunt like that last one could cost me my job." Andy sighed and followed them up the stairs.

"No, that time we just wanted Stephen to stop arguing with our mom," Caroline stated.

"But he's gone now which is great." Cassidy smiled over her shoulder at her.

They led Andy into the study. "Here sit, we will go get mom."

Andy was kind of worried and hoped Miranda had really asked her upstairs to talk. Maybe she needed to go over the schedule next week. Or perhaps there was something she needed to have picked up by Monday. But regardless, she could have written an email or sent a text like normal. Their relationship had improved and they had become a lot closer since Paris when Andy decided not to leave her boss and instead stand by her through the hell that was her life. Andy glanced up when she felt the air shift around her, which usually meant Miranda was close.

Walking past her assistant to sit at her desk, Miranda sat and studied the brunette as she fidgeted nervously. 

She'd been vulnerable during that time after receiving the divorce papers in Paris, and she knew she had dodged a bullet the following day. It had been a close call and she had almost lost the young woman. That night in her Parisian suite, as she railed against Stephen and the press, she came to the realisation that she had feelings for her young assistant. She had been stunned by the depth of her feelings and she was deeply happy she stayed but was too scared to act on them. She decided she would rather see Andrea at work than not at all.

Little did she know that Andy felt the exact same way.

"Andrea, you needed to talk to me? You realise this had better be good." Miranda stated, lips pursed. "You are aware I do not enjoy having my time with the twin's disrupted." Why was Andrea here? Was she thinking of leaving her?

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew it! Those pesky little devils had pranked her again.

"Uhm well..." Before Andy could answer they heard the door close and the lock clicked from the other side.

"What's all this nonsense about?" Miranda got up and tried the door.

"Oh lord, Miranda, I'm so sorry. The twin's they told me you wished to speak to me." Andy stated truthfully, totally scared shitless.

"Girls, you better open this door." Miranda raised her voice. "Right now."

"No can do, mom." Cassidy giggled.

"We are tired of you guys tiptoeing around each other. Andy always talks about how great you are, mom..." Caroline started.

"...And you always say how acceptable your Ahndreyuh is." Cassidy finished.

"I mean, you talk about her everyday mom, it's non-stop. Ahndreyuh this and Ahndreyuh that..." Caroline mocked. "...We are not dumb. We see how you looked her up and down, and the same goes for Andy. Every time she walks behind you she checks out your ass..."

"That's enough! Watch your language, Caroline. And. Open. This. Door. Now! Ladies, I will not ask again." Miranda hissed, standing by the door.

"We are going to watch a movie now. You can thank us later mom. Go talk to Andy. We love you." Cassidy yelled through the door.

Andy blushed furiously at the things the twins were saying.

They both knew the twins had spoken the truth, but they could only hope the other felt the same.

Miranda leaned her head against the door not ready to face the young woman just yet.

Andy didn't know what to say. She saw the dry bar Miranda had in the corner of the room and broke the silence. "Can I make you a drink, Miranda?"

The older woman sighed and turned around. "Yes, a strong one. Pour yourself something too, since it seems we'll be trapped for a while." Miranda rolled her eyes.

Sitting on the love seat, Miranda leaned back and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, trying to relax.

Andy was stood behind her and bit her lip at the sight of Miranda's arched neck. She almost moaned at the sight of her beautiful boss. Swallowing her desire, Andy finished fixing their drinks and placed them on the table before sitting at the opposite end of the loveseat next to Miranda.

Miranda didn't move and Andy felt kind of helpless. She sipped her drink nervously. The alcohol felt good sliding down her dry throat. She sighed as it warmed her throat and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

Miranda peeked at Andy from under her eyelids remaining in her current position. She needed to clench her thighs as she watched the gorgeous young woman enjoying her drink. "You need to stop that," Miranda stated before she could stop herself.

"Hmm? What?" Andy asked, startled that the editor had broken the silence between them.

"You know what I mean. The sexy moans have to stop Andrea. Your sexiness, in general, is a distraction." Miranda said, talking herself in a growing snit. She sat up and took her drink in her hand as she glared at Andy. She sipped the amber liquid and felt the cool liquor soothing her dry throat before the afterburn hit. She hummed happily.

"Oh, so I can't be sexy, but you can?" Andy said boldly.

"Stop that, I'm just being me." Miranda hissed.

"Well exactly," Andy said, taking another drink.

"You're doing it again, Andrea." Miranda glared.

"You're being totally impossible." Andy sighed. "in fact, no, you're just impossible, period."

"So they say," Miranda whispered. They sat in silence, each annoyed with themselves and the other woman. "So?" Miranda asked after a little while.

"So, what Miranda? While I try to read your mind on a daily basis I can't always do so. So would you just spill it?" Andy was becoming angry. This was not the way she expected her night to go.

"Alright, do you stare at my ass, Andrea?" Miranda asked loudly and with sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't stare," Andy said with wide eyes.

"I see." Miranda sounded almost disappointed.

"I admire." Andy couldn't believe she said that and Miranda's eyes widened. "I'm sorry that was highly inappropriate."

"No, no, I think you meant it. And... um... so do I."

"You admire me? Me? The smart fat girl? The girl who does nothing but disappoint you?" Andy was stunned by the admission.

"Well, yes. I should never have said you are fat, Andrea. It was and still is, far from the truth. You are most certainly not fat nor a disappointment. If I ever regret anything it's that I said that to you. You are very attractive and smart. Yes, far too smart...but...uhm...also very...well, sexy."

"Wow, I...okay...wow." Andy stuttered.

"That's very eloquently put," Miranda chuckled.

Andy joined in with the laughter and they looked at each other each from their corners of the love seat. "I think you are very attractive too, Miranda. And I wouldn't mind walking behind you all day." Andy grinned and winked at the editor.

"You are being very brave, Andrea. I must apologise for my children though, for keeping you here with me. I'm sure you had better things in mind for your evening." Miranda stood up quickly and stepped to the bar. "Would you care for another drink?"

Andy stood up and joined Miranda. handing her the empty glass and nodding.

Their hands brushed and they both felt the spark between them. Andy's breath hitched and Miranda bit her lip as she continued fixing their drinks.

"Don't apologise Miranda. Tonight is not your fault, but in all honesty, it's nice spending time with you, instead of going home to an empty apartment." Andy admitted, taking her drink from Miranda's hand. Once again their fingers brushed and they both smiled at each other.

"So no cook boy and no dates?" Miranda asked curiously.

"No, cook boy, as you call him, moved out before I came back from Paris and I don't really have time to date since I have a very demanding boss." Andy smiled widely and the teasing words make Miranda smirk.

"Have you found a publication you would like to work for? Your year with me is long over, and I think you should move on with your career." Miranda said.

They both sat back down and Andy frowned. "Honestly I did think of maybe working for the Mirror. I talked to Greg Hill a few weeks ago and he offered me a position. But...I don't want to leave...You." Andy looked away, suddenly shy. She picked her glass up, fumbling with it.

"I know." Miranda sighed. "He contacted me and I gave him a recommendation. I was disappointed you didn't tell me. But truthfully, I cannot have you working for me anymore, Andrea..."

"But, why?" Andy interrupted, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Miranda took both their drinks and sat them on the table. Andy was stunned when the other woman straddled her thighs and caught her eyes. "Because I want to do this, Andrea," Miranda told her. Leaning forward, she kissed Andy's lips softly. She was disappointed when Andy didn't reciprocate. "I see," Miranda whispered, pulling back. Embarrassed, she tried to get up but was gripped firmly.

"No way." Andy husked. She pulled Miranda back down onto her lap and kissed her hard. Her hands slid into the older woman's iconic hair and her fingers scratched her nails lightly against her scalp which sent a shudder through the editor's body.

Miranda's hands slipped around Andy's neck and she started playing with the curls at the base of her skull. She pulled Andy's hair free of the high ponytail she wore and stroked her hands through the loose waves. She trailed kisses along Andy's neck, nipping at her pulse point

A moan erupted from deep within the brunette. "I love how you affect me, Miranda. Oh, God!" Andy moaned. "Don't stop." She moved her hands all over the older woman until they stopped at her beautiful ass. She squeezed it lightly and kept caressing the firm globes.

Miranda couldn't help but jerk her hips into Andy which made them both moan and deepen their kisses.

They kissed leisurely for what felt like an eternity until they heard a light knock against the door. "Hey mom, did you finally tell her you're in love with her? " Cassidy asked. Both twins giggled.

Miranda was still sat on Andy's lap, her ass cupped gently in Andy's hands. They both looked thoroughly aroused and their lipstick was everywhere but their lips.

Miranda inched forward and nuzzled Andy's ear. "I love you." She whispered, her warm breath tickling Andy's ear.

Andy's tears were on the verge of falling after hearing those beautiful words. "I love you too, Miranda. I have for so long." She choked on the words in a rush to get them out. When she pulled Miranda's head back to catch her eyes, her tears fell at the happiness blazing in the depth of blue.

Seeing Andy's tears, the editor started to cry as well. "Kiss me again, please." Miranda murmured. Andy was more than happy to reciprocate, catching her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Hellooooo, are you two still in there?" Caroline called out.

The women broke their kiss and chuckled. Andy helped Miranda back onto her feet and watched as she made herself more presentable. Andy shook out her hair and wiped Miranda's lipstick from her lips, cheeks and neck.

"Yes, we are and yes, I did," Miranda stated, holding her hand out to Andy who moved into her arms. They kissed once more as the door was flung open and the twins gaped.

"Yes, Sis! We did it." Caroline yelled as they high fived each other.

"Come here, my little terrors. It's time for a family hug." Andy said. The twins cheered as they rushed to join them.

"Thank you, my darlings. As for locking us up, no cell phones for two days." Andy grinned at the twin pouts.

"Ah well, it was worth it." Cassidy shrugged.

Caroline smiled happily. "Yeah, so worth it."

The twins looked up at the two women, who were smiling at each other, and held on tighter, loving the peace and happiness of the moment.

THE END


End file.
